


Coup de téléphone

by UnPetitDomino



Series: FMA One-shot [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward and winry are so cute together, F/M, Fluff, Phone Call, Post-Ending, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino
Summary: Edward Elric ne téléphonait jamais.Mais il faut toujours un exception pour confirmer la règle, et c'est encore mieux quand elle s'appelle Winry.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: FMA One-shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Coup de téléphone

Edward Elric ne téléphonait jamais.

Du moins il ne le faisait que très rarement, si ce n'est exceptionnellement.

Alors quand ce jour-là il a quitté la maison, la laissant seule sur le quai de la gare de Resembool après l'avoir prise dans ses bras, Winry Rockbell ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il appelle.

Pourtant le premier coup de téléphone arriva une semaine plus tard.

\- Allô ?

\- Winry (sa voix était hésitante, comme s'il commettait une faute quelconque). C'est moi.

C'est moi.

Winry n'en revenait pas. C'était lui. Il l'avait appelé. Une semaine après son départ.

\- Ed !

\- J'ai un problème d'auto-mail, expliqua-t-il en parlant rapidement.

Winry resta sans voix. Oui, forcément, pourquoi Edward Elric daignerait prendre le téléphone pour l'appeler elle et non pas la mécanicienne qu'elle était.

\- Tu vois, repris Edward, quand je bouge ma jambe ça fait un bruit étrange au niveau de l'articulation, comme un petit grincement....

Mais Winry ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était en colère. Contre lui qui lui donnait de l'espoir en lui parlant d'échanges équivalent avec leurs vies alors qu'il paraissait toujours voir en elle qu'une fabricante d'auto-mail. En colère contre elle-même qui se faisait des idées qui finissait par lui monter à la tête. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle éprise d'Edward Elric alors qu'il existait un tas de garçons mieux que lui ? Mais même se dire cela ne la réconfortait pas. Il existait plein de garçons en effet, mais elle n'en aimait qu'un seul.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un fabriquant d'auto-mail, cherches en un toi-même. Je n'aide pas mes clients par téléphone. Au revoir Monsieur Elric.

Elle raccrocha furieusement. Winry resta cinq minutes devant le téléphone, espérant en vain qu'il rappelle pour s'excuser. Le téléphone resta silencieux pendant toute la soirée et le reste de la semaine.

Le deuxième appel survint un jour de pluie. Winry était assise à son bureau en train de réfléchir à la manière dont elle pourrait réparer l'articulation du coude d'un bras auto-mail. La sonnerie la fit sursauter.

\- Allô.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, déclara-t-il de but en blanc et la jeune fille su immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

Elle renifla de dédain, serrant sa clé de douze dans sa main. Il était désolé.

Il était désolé.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air. La pluie frappait les carreaux de la pièce avec force.

Il était pardonné.

\- Ed, fait attention quand tu laves ton auto-mail. Des fois des petits morceau peuvent se coincer dans les articulations. Et sèche le bien après la douche, d'accord ?

Elle posa la clé de douze sur la table et la regarda, le regard dans le vide.

\- Winry, je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle sourit.

\- Je sais, Ed. Moi aussi je m'excuse de m'être emportée.

Voilà. Le problème était résolu.

\- Tu...tu vas bien ?

Winry écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Edward lui demandait-il vraiment cela ? Elle ne fit toutefois aucune remarque car elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que le vexer.

\- Très bien. J'ai de plus en plus de clients en ce moment. Et beaucoup de travail bien sûr.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui.

Un silence. Le tonnerre gronda.

\- Je dois y aller.

Winry approuva. Il ajouta :

\- Je te rappelle bientôt.

Et puis ce fut tout. Winry sauta de joie.

Le troisième coup de téléphone suivit de près le deuxième. Il parlèrent longtemps, du voyage de Edward, des nouvelles d'Alphonse qu'ils avaient reçu réciproquement, de la vie de Winry et de la santé de Pinako.

Le quatrième appel fut long à attendre pour Winry. Elle n'y croyait plus, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle pendant un mois. Puis le téléphone avait sonné et il avait dit « C'est moi ».

Le cinquième fut orageux.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! De bien sécher pour ne pas que ça rouille !

\- Mais j'avais fait attention, c'est juste que je suis tombé dans une rivière, je te l'ai dit !

\- Il faut vraiment être maladroit pour tomber dans une rivière !

\- Excuse moi d'être un peu maladroit, je te signale que traverser une rivière sur des rochers glissants après avoir parcouru des kilomètres à pied n'est pas facile ! S'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Et bien tu aurais pu te sécher après tout de même ! Répliqua Winry en frappant du poing sur la table et ses outils sautèrent.

\- Tu m'agaces ! Toujours à t'énerver ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je t'ai juste dit que j'avais eu un problème d'auto-mail ! Si on ne peut même plus prononcer ce mot sans que tu te fâches !

\- Toi aussi Ed, tu es insupportable, lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il lui raccrocha au nez, violemment. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Winry fondit en larmes.

Edward ne rappela pas. Pendant deux mois ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle l'un de l'autre. Winry passait des journées à lorgner le téléphone, à le transporter avec elle dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Quand elle rentrait du village elle demandait toujours à sa grand-mère qui avait appelé durant son absence. Surtout si Ed avait appelé. Elle disait non et Winry retournait travailler, déçue. Elle aurait voulu appeler, faire le premier pas mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Seul Ed pouvait faire changer les choses. 

Et puis finalement il rappela. Un jour de grand soleil, il faisait très chaud. Ce fut le sixième coup de téléphone. Winry s'excusa la première et lui demanda si son auto-mail était réparé. Il lui dit que oui et leur dispute précédente fut oubliée.

La septième fois qu'il appela, Winry était sous la douche. Elle ne put décrocher. Elle ne su jamais qu'il l'avait appelé.

La huitième fois c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Il le lui souhaita, elle était aux anges. De un, il n'avait pas oublié et de deux il l'avait appelé. Ils rirent beaucoup ce jour-là.

La neuvième fois c'était déjà un an après on départ. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de faire une tarte aux pommes.

\- Allô Ed, comment tu vas ?

\- Devine quoi ? J'ai croisé Ling, il était en voyage officiel.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Très bien. Il m'a dit qu'Alphonse était passé le voir avec May aussi, tout le monde va très bien.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! J'ai hâte de tous les revoir.

Un silence. Il y avait toujours des silences entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas des silences gênants, non. C'était des beaux silences.

\- Winry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me manques, dit Ed précipitamment.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses joues s'enflammèrent comme jamais. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Edward Elric avait-il vraiment prononcé ses mots ?

\- Ed tu te sens bien ?

« A bientôt » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtient du jeune homme avant qu'il ne raccroche à la hâte. 

Le dixième était sans aucun doute le plus beau.

\- Winry, je rentre à Resembool.

Son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Il va rentrer, il va rentrer !

\- Quand ? demande-t-elle avec précipitation, avide de savoir.

\- Bientôt. Dans une semaine je pense. Je te tiens au courant.

\- Ed, il faut que je te dise.

\- Quoi ?

Elle hésita. Non, ce genre de chose ne se disait pas par téléphone. Elle attendrait de le voir en face à face.

\- Rien. Sois prudent sur la route d'accord ?

Elle était venue le chercher sur le quai de la gare. Le même où ils s'étaient quittés plus d'une année auparavant. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Elle le repéra d'abord de par ses cheveux dorés magnifiques. Il avait sa valise à la main et l'autre main dans sa poche. Winry se leva du banc où elle était assise depuis quinze minutes.

\- Ed !

Il tourna son visage vers elle qui agitait son bras au-dessus de sa tête. Un large sourire fendit son visage en deux. Le pas de la jeune fille se fit plus rapide tout comme les battements de son coeur et en quelques secondes elle fut dans ses bras qui la serraient très fort contre lui.

Il sentait le voyageur. Il sentait Edward Elric.

Elle sentait la tarte aux pommes. Elle sentait bon Winry Rockbell.

\- Winry, tout le monde nous regarde.

Edward n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention mais pourtant continuant de serrer Winry contre lui, se contredisant lui-même ouvertement. Elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Elle se détacha de lui au bout de quelques minutes et ils de dirigèrent vers la maison. Leurs mains se frôlaient, Winry l'agrippa et Edward feins l'ignorance.

\- C'est la première fois, dit le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la dépassait en taille maintenant.

\- Qu'à mon arrivée, tu ne me lances pas ta clé de douze dessus en me hurlant : tu aurais pu appeler !

Winry éclata de rire. Puis elle soupira :

\- Oh Ed, tu sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Et il serra la main de Winry un peu plus fort.


End file.
